1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prevention of unauthorized use or theft of a gooseneck trailer.
Gooseneck trailers have been designed for coupling to a fifth wheel attachment of a truck frame or pickup truck bed whereby a coupling post extends downward from the trailer frame providing rotational support for pulling the trailer. More particularly, a gooseneck trailer includes a horizontal frame extending forward from the upper limit of the trailer terminating at its forward end in a depending vertical member defining a coupling post in cooperative engagement with a fifth wheel assembly centrally mounted on the bed of a pickup truck or tractor. The length of the length of the horizontal frame provides sufficient space between the towing vehicle for pivoting movement of the towing vehicle relative to the trailer.
Upon parking the trailer, the trailer is elevated upon a jack stand and the truck or tractor towing vehicle is pulled from underneath of the trailer frame and separated therefrom. While the trailer is parked and separated from the towing vehicle, the trailer is susceptible to theft by another towing vehicle having a fifth wheel hitch attachment. The unattended coupling post of the trailer gooseneck provides a ready means for quick coupling and removal of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art devices have been directed toward locking devices for gooseneck trailer hitch posts and more particularly to the actual trailer hitch mechanism. Telescoping members are known which connect the coupling post of a gooseneck trailer to the jack stand; however, these members may be removed with conventional tools within minutes. Thus, many prior art designs do not prevent or hinder the removal of the entire trailer hitch assembly which is only held in place by jam nuts, wherein the locked trailer hitch assembly can be removed and replaced with a serviceable assembly in a matter of minutes. Moreover, prior art designs have not prevented towing vehicle from being backed into proper towing position where a locked hitch could be lowered onto a temporary receptacle, such as a ("spare tire and wheel placed over the towing vehicles' hitch ball"), in order to tow the trailer to a new location where the lock could be removed or the locked trailer hitch assembly could be replaced, and the trailer then hitched to the towing vehicle in a normal manner.